A Tipped Scope (Hestia's War Book 2)
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: Skye, a child of Artemis and Arielle a child of Hera have battled back Ouranos, against all odds. Arielle is now a goddess, and Skye is becoming resentful, but is trying hard not to be. Kasy is hanging between the friends, trying to help, and her life may hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1: The Unseen Barrier

Chapter 1: The Unseen Barrier (Skye)

Once again, Olympus was in ruin and needed to be rebuilt, so the task was handed down to Arielle. She decided that it would be bigger and better, that minor gods of everyone were appreciated and had their own rooms. Meanwhile, I was at a crossroads, being 17 now, 2 years after the war ended. Kasy was helping me adjust to going to a high school again, and Arielle was far away from me.

I only saw Arielle about once or twice a month now, and when I saw her it was short. Campers whispered to me that she was more important than me, that I was nothing. And it did seem like that at the end of the war. Arielle was getting the credit, and Hera too, not me. At first, I was fine with it, glad that Arielle was alive. But then it shifted.

People started saying things, about me, about Arielle, even about Kasy that I would stay awake at night thinking about. One day a guy from Ares murmured something about Kasy, something that she was a piece of $# ! And had no business being here and that she was a %$ *#. Even though the Ares camper was 100 pounds heavier than me, he went to the infirmary.

Let's start then I guess, an hour after that happened.

I was walking through the deserted strawberry fields, wishing anyone would come. Sure enough, walking down one of the rows was Kasy, her brown locks in a loose ponytail. Across her chest proudly displays the word Aphrodite, marking her the daughter of.

"I heard Arielle's coming today." She says as she picks a plump strawberry.

"Great." I say in a monotone, somewhat sarcastic voice.

"What's up with you today?" She asks?

"Nothing." I say dismissively.

"Something all right, and I know that it was something about me or about Arielle that you didn't like huh?" She pesters?

"Yes." I say.

"About who?" She pushes?

"About you okay!" I explode!

"Fine, fine okay, which cabin was it from?" She keeps pushing.

"Ares." I say back.

"Ah. Was it Ezekiel by any chance?" Kasy asks?

"Maybe. I didn't really check he's in the infirmary if you want to though." I say.

Kasy laughs, a sweet laugh and links her arm through mine.

"Well, I'm no Arielle, but I could be your friend if you needed me? We could exchange rainbow colored bracelets like the Iris girls do!" She laughs!

"The Iris thing won't be necessary but we could always be friends, Kasy." I say with a smile.

She laughs again and we keep walking down the fields, until we stop at a small wooden table. She pulls out a picnic basket, and sets it down on the table. She hands me a cheese and ham sandwich and I thank her.

We look back and a lady is walking forward, in white and light green. She has a little brown sack with her and I know instantly who it is. Arielle sits next to me and smiles at us. Kasy is trying to recover, while I am just dumbfounded.

"How's Olympus going?" Kasy asks?

"Fantastic! We've got almost all of the minor gods covered now!" She exclaims!

"Great, could we go and see it sometime?" Kasy asks?

"Unfortunately not, because the council is split at the seams right now." As if she could tell what our questions were she kept going. "They want immediate removal of my immortality, four of them do. Some of them want to make Skye a god as well."

Me, a god? A god of what?

"Oh, okay, well it's great you're here!" Kasy says immediately recovering.

"Actually I may have to go very soon, sorry." Arielle says quietly.

"Why?" I ask?

This is the first time Arielle looked at me since she came. Her brilliant green eyes, her wavy blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I don't exactly know." She says getting up to leave.

"Stay!" Kasy exclaims!

Arielle tries to walk away, but Kasy reaches for her sleeve. Kasy takes hold and tries to yank her backwards. I gasp as Arielle turns around her eyes blazing, like her mother.

Kasy steps backwards but Arielle steps forward. She raises her hands and a white ball comes out, but recklessly it hits Kasy. I swivel my head toward Arielle and the shock and accusation are sure in my eyes. Arielle looks away, and runs out of the strawberry fields.

I crouch down next to Kasy, looking for any signs of damage. I drag her up, and half carry half walk her to the infirmary. I'm not so sure Arielle meant to do that. It's like she saw something else.

Arielle's POV

Why did it hit Kasy? I saw the Earth goddess right there! Tears well up in my eyes, being a goddess is awful, why do I have to? And I have a horrible task ahead of me. Typhon was unchained and is approaching the European countries.

I get in my goddess car, and start to fly over to Portugal. Then I see it, at first it looks like a storm, but I see the hands and eyes. I shoot white balls of power at him but it barely slows him down. Then I know why Zeus gave me this task, not to prove myself, but to kill me.

I feel so bad about hitting Kasy, and Skye oh Skye. I am so ashamed I can barely stand. More white balls but it doesn't even slow him down now. Now he sees me, and he knows I am a goddess. For some reason a title comes into my head now. I should call myself The Goddess of Yesterday. Because I was there yesterday but I won't be tomorrow, I was important yesterday but now I am not.

His monster claw catches me up and someone is awaiting me in there. It's almost like a room. Spencer.

He's been made a god I can tell. He's now a minor god of violent storms and bloodshed. We're the newest gods; he was made by an ancient figure so ancient I can't track. Then as if in a trance I know, he was made by an ancient being, even more so than Gaea herself. Chaos.

His power is greater than mine, and maybe even more than the Olympians. I am clearly outmatched in this battle. I launch a white ball that is drowned by a powerful storm, which sends me flying backwards. Another white ball gets lost in the great storm and Spencer's eyes which used to be green now blaze red. I summon as much hope as I can from the nearest people and dissipate the huge storm.

He grabs a sword from his sheath and it's black, like some sort of power. Then I remember, Chaos is not just chaos it's like fear as well, and fear only survives if there is no hope. I am hope.

Thank you all! :) I am so glad to be working on book 2 of Hestia's War! I'm sorry that Spencer is also a god, but Arielle needed to meet her match, and Chaos needed to play a part! Arielle is clearly outmatched now? Can she survive? What will happen in Chapter 2?


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

First off, I want to thank all of my loyal readers, and one's that are just starting to read now. JUST A WARNING, if you haven't read the first book, HESTIA'S WAR, please do so before continuing because it may contain SPOILER ALERT.

SPOILER ALERT. Okay, so you all may be wondering, how and why did you make Arielle a goddess. I made her because I maybe wanted to. And since Aphrodite was born because of the blood spilt because of Ouranos, I thought Arielle could do the same. I just couldn't let go of Arielle, and I thought, regeneration needs someone, hope needs more than one, and of course young love needs at least one! Sure, now you are wondering, how does Skye still fit into all of this? Well, that's what this book, A TIPPED SCOPE is about! Thank you again! I love you all! J ONE SMILEY I AM SO GETTING BETTER AT THIS!

Special thank you to poseidonshufflepuffdaughter for helping me not get killed by some of you readers! I would be dead now, if it wasn't for her!

ANOTHER THING!

Okay, I know how it all gets confusing after a book, who's alive? Who's not? Well here's a list of the one's at least I can think of.

Arielle: Deceased (Reborn as a goddess)

Skye: Alive

Kasy: Alive

Cynthia: Deceased (Killed by Bridge later on in the battle)

Spencer: Unfortunately Alive

Chiron: Of course, Alive

Gaea: Ran away after battle, barely asleep

Koios: Deceased (Arielle killed him, at least scattered his ruins)

Kronos: Ran off, hiding somewhere

Olympians: I COULD NOT KILL THEM OFF!

Roman Camp: I AM SORRY ABOUT NOT INCLUDING THEM, SO SO SORRY! But most of them are alive.

Bridge: Alive


	3. Chapter 2: The Plea

Chapter 2: The Plea (Skye)

Typhon is unchained. Again. Why can't anyone keep him in chains? The Hunters of Artemis arrived at camp yesterday, saying that a goddess was by herself fighting the monster. And I knew who it was. It was Arielle herself. No one knew it but I was going to fly over by myself to France to meet her. Once I got there, I needed some form of transportation, and I didn't have money for a car with me so I got a horse. I had a few lessons on how to ride a horse and all so I think I can handle it.

I slipped on my bow and my sheath of arrows, and I could see the monster approaching. I could also see a white pulse of light from his hand, then almost a mini storm inside. Of course, I did what I thought and I shot a sonic arrow given to me by Thalia, the leader of the Hunters. The monster shrieked and two people tumbled out, one was Arielle and one was Spencer. Arielle hit the beach hard, and Spencer went into the water.

Juno, my horse galloped toward Arielle.

Arielle's POV

Skye? Why is he here? On a white horse? "Come on!" He shouts.

I quickly saddle on and don't grasp anything so when he moves I fall over. He snickers and I slap him. I put my arms around his waist as we ride off toward the French countryside. Another goddess awaits us up ahead, and I think victory is certain. It is Nike!

Nike and I lend each other strength and we each send up twin balls of fire, and an arrow goes up from Skye. Typhon staggers, just as snow begins to fall. Cyclops, from Poseidon's palace, make him stagger even more and he falls chained into the sea floor, once again. We gallop to Paris, to take a plane back to the states. We thank Nike before we leave for helping us.

Once we arrive back in the states, we are both bundled in jackets and coats. We stand under the entrance to camp, shivering in our coats. We stand under something I never expected. Mistletoe. Skye leans in.

Kasy's POV

I stand shivering, near the entrance when I see two figures, kissing. I start to smile, then I realize who it is. I gasp, I didn't know this. I see a shy smile on Arielle's face and they hold hands as they walk into camp. Running, I face the Hestia cabin, and see Bridge.

"What's wrong?" Bridge asks immediately?

"They're back!" I squeak with excitement.

We rush outside, him in just a t-shirt because Hestia's main thing is fire so he's fine. As they walk nearer, we rush forward and embrace them. "Congratulations" I whisper in Skye's ear.

"Thanks" He whispers back to me and smiles. "Let's get you guys some hot chocolate!" Bridge says!

We all meet in the Hestia cabin, and it's nice and warm.

Skye's POV

Arielle is gone the next day to Olympus.


	4. Epilogue

A/N: I am sorry to say I finished this story, I grew old of it due to no reviews…sorry, but here is an epilogue, this is due to my crazy update every single story thing

POV Arielle

"Well, we defeated them, once and for all." Skye says as we walk down the deserted streets of Manhattan at night.

"You're right. Now we get millennia of peace and quiet." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, peace may not last forever, but it will where we live." Skye replies and enfolds me in his arms.

"Spencer will need to be checked up on in his prison at least once a year." I say quietly.

"What's once a year to us?" Skye says making me laugh.

"I love you." I say and he replies "me too."

He gets down on his knee and reveals a ring in his palm "Arielle will you marry me?"

"Yes." I whisper

SIX MONTHS LATER  
>I stand in my wedding, my maid of honor, Kasy beside me and my other bridesmaids, Katie Gardner, Aphrodite and Hera with me. I just felt like it was my duty to have Hera be one of my bridesmaids. She looked so happy like I have never seen her be before. It must have really changed her.<p>

"Do you, Skye Black take Arielle Seine as your lawfully wedded wife?" Zeus says and Skye replies "Yes."

"Do you, Arielle Seine take Skye Black as your lawfully wedded husband?" Zeus asks me and I reply "Yes."  
>"You may kiss the bride." Zeus says and Kasy lets out an embarrassing "OOOOH."<br>I lean forward and we kiss for a couple seconds before breaking apart. We have punc h and everything after, but once I get home I just feel like taking a nice long sleep.

A/N: I know that was short, but whatever.


End file.
